parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rio (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: * Young Blu - M-O (WALL-E) * Adult Blu - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Jewel - Cappy (Robots) * Rafael - Shrek * Nico and Pedro - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Nigel - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Luiz - Roger Rabbit * Young Linda - Young Anna (Frozen) * Adult Linda - Anna (Frozen) * Tulio - Kristoff (Frozen) * Mauro - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * The Marmosets - Octopi (Penguins of Madagascar) * Fernando - Tommy Pickles (With Chuckie Finster Angelica Pickles Kimi Finster Phil & Lil DeVille & Dil Pickles as Extra) (All Grown Up) * Marcel - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Tipa - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) * Armando - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Eva - Fiona (Shrek) * Rafael's Children - Farkle Fergus and Felicia (Shrek the Third) * Dr. Barbosa - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Kipo - Sid (Ice Age) * Chloe and Alice - Smurfblossom and SmurfStorm (Smurfs The Lost Village) * Bat - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * Cat - Pig (Home) * Blu and Jewel's Kids - Diamond Destiny (Storks) Scenes: *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 1 - "Real in Rio" *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 2 - Morning Routine/Meet Kristoff/"Let Me Take You to Rio (Rodney's Arrival)" *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 3 - Rodney Copperbotom Meets Cappy/"Say You, Say Me" *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 4 - Gaston and Lefou Lock Up Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy/"Pretty Bird"/Rodney Copperobbtom and Cappy Escape *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 5 - Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy Meet Shrek *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 6 - Leonard Meets the Octopi/Shrek Teaches Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy to Fly *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 7 - Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy and Shrek Meet Lightning McQueen and Mater/"Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)"/Characters VS. Octopi and The Pure Ones *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 8 - Meet Roger Rabbit/Leonard Captures Cappy/The Carnival Parade *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 9 - The Airport Chase *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 10 - The Characters Escape/Rodney Copperbottom Defeats Leonard *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 11 - Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy's First Kiss/Rodney Copperbottom Learns to Fly *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 12 - Happy Ending for Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 13 - "Real in Rio (A Home for Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy)" *Rio (Justin Quintanilla) part 14 - End Credits Gallery: M-O.jpg|M-O as Young Blu Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Adult Blu Cappy.jpg|Cappy as Jewel NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as Rafael Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as Nico Mater cars 3.png|Mater as Pedro Leonard angry birds movie.png|Leonard as Nigel Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5913.jpg|Roger Rabbit as Luiz Anna as a Young Girl.jpg|Young Anna as Young Linda Anna WallpaperHD.jpg|Anna as Linda Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Tulio Dave the Octopus.jpg|Dave as Mauro Octopis.png|Octopi as The Marmosets Tommy Pickles picture 2.jpg|Tommy Pickles as Fernando Chuckie Finster (All Grown Up).png|With Chuckie Finsters as Extra (Fernando) AllGrownUpAngelica1.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Extra (Fernando) KF AGU.jpg|Kimi Finster as Extra (Fernando) Phil and Lil DeVille AGU.png|Phil DeVille & Lil DeVille, as Extra (Fernando) Mr-Dil-pickles-all growed up -.png|& Dil Pickles as Extra (Fernando) Chester v award.png|Chester V as Marcel Mr. Tweedy.jpg|Mr. Tweedy as Tipa Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Armando Princess Fiona.jpg|Fiona as Eva The Babies 1200x1200-0.png|Farkle Fergus and Felicia as Rafael's Children Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Dr. Barbosa Sid ice age.png|Sid as Kipo Smurfblossom smurfs lost village.png|Smurfblossom Smurfstorm.png|and SmurfStorm as Chloe and Alice Mantis kung fu panda 3.png|Mantis as Bat Pig home 2.jpg|Pig as Cat Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Blu and Jewel's Kids Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Rio Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:DeviantART Category:Upcoming